


Best Birthday yet

by Tofacoi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofacoi/pseuds/Tofacoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn Gallagher, this night just keeps getting better, might just be my best birthday yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday yet

Mickey unlocked the door to their apartment and threw his key on the old dresser next to the door. “Hey!“ he called into the empty living room as he kicked of his boots and hung his coat on the coat rack. Since Ian didn’t answer with his usual “Hey baby!“ Mickey made a beeline to the kitchen to get himself a beer. The redhead was probably still sleeping and it had been a bitch of a day, he needed this right now.

 

The dark-haired man leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed as he took the first sip of cold beer. He had been looking forward to coming home all day.

 

Him and Ian hadn’t seen each other yet today. Hadn’t really seen each other all of last week for that matter. The construction company Mickey worked at was currently working on a site upstate, which forced him to leave the house at five in the morning to catch the train. By the time he got home it was close to six p.m., which gave the two of them about two hours to spend with each other before Ian had to leave for the late shift at the bar he worked at.

 

In these two hours Mickey usually managed to eat some of the food the younger man had made before passing out on the couch. Some days, Ian would lay there with him, his arms wrapped around the shorter mans waist until he had to leave for work himself. When the redhead came home in the early hours of the morning, Mickey was either already gone or just getting ready to leave, pressing a kiss to the redheads lips before heading out.

 

There were weeks like this, where they barely spent five minutes together in their own bed and it fucking sucked. But there also were weeks where their schedules worked out perfectly and they were able to spend every evening together, eating, drinking, goofing around, getting high, playing video games, fucking. They made it work.

 

The next week would be better. Ian only had three late shifts scheduled and Mickey’s boss had told them the company would be wrapping up their work upstate on Wednesday. On top of that, the one free day each of them had per week was the next day for both of them. Mickey was looking forward to the two of them spending the day together, preferably in bed. It had been too damn long.

 

*

 

It was Mickey’s birthday today. He didn’t give a shit about birthdays, especially his own, and Ian knew that. And yet, after eight plus years of being together and knowing each other inside out, the younger man insisted on doing something ‘special’ on his boyfriend’s birthday every year. While Mickey used to throw a fit and aggressively point out how “fucking gay and sappy as shit“ the redhead behaved, he (of course) had long fallen victim to Ian’s stubbornness and limited his protest to an eye roll and the occasional heavy sigh.

 

Therefore, the ex-con was quite pleased by the fact that Ian was apparently still sleeping and he could enjoy a moment of peace and quiet before being hauled off to some fancy restaurant that would only make him feel uncomfortable and out of place.

 

He knew that Ian didn’t want to annoy him and at the end of the day only wanted to show him how much he cared (“I am not going to ignore your birthday Mickey! I love you Mick, okay? I know you don’t like all that faggy shit but can you please just let me fucking show on your birthday?“ and then he would look down at Mickey with his ridiculous puppy eyes and all Mickey could do was roll his eyes and sigh and Ian would beam like the stupid idiot he was. And then he would kiss Mickey and grin some more and Mickey would shake his head because he was so fucked but wouldn’t be able to stop himself from smiling a little bit himself.). But still, even after all the years the two of them had spend together, being the center of this type of positive attention just made him feel weird.

.

“Hey Mick? Get in here!“ Mickey heard Ian call out from the bedroom.

 

“And here it goes...“ the dark-haired man muttered to himself, taking another gulp out of his bottle before placing it on the counter.

 

“Yo Firecrotch, just so you know, I ain’t wearing that suit jacket you got me last month! I told you to return that sh...“ he called out on his way to the bedroom but stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the room.

 

“...shit!“ Mickey finished his sentence but was now referring to Ian and his current, well, position.

 

The redhead sat in the chair under the window by their bed, completely naked, stroking his fully erect cock.

 

Mickey swallowed (Why was his throat this dry all of a sudden?).

 

“Take your clothes of.“ Ian said with a blank face.

 

Mickey blinked, he gazed at Ian, his jaw dropping, his eyes widening, totally fixed on Ian’s right hand slowly moving up and down his dick. He swallowed again.

 

Since Ian didn’t get the reaction from Mickey that he wanted, namely, for his boyfriend to get naked as well, he stopped the stroking motion, stilling his right hand. Instead, he raised his eyebrows and gave Mickey a piercing glance.

 

It seemed to work. Mickey was suddenly in motion, franticly pulling off his shirt. Ian had to hide a grin as he watched him hectically trying to get rid of the wifebeater underneath as well as his pants at the same time. The redhead started to stroke his dick again, his boyfriends eagerness never failed to turn him on.

 

Once the dark-haired man was naked as well, Ian pointed to the bed. “Get on all fours.“ he said.

 

Mickey was happy to obey and hurried over to the bed. He got his hands and knees on the mattress, sticking out his ass and heard Ian standing up from his chair and moving up behind him.

 

“Damn Gallagher,“ he started as he felt Ian’s long fingers curling around his hip. “I didn’t think that...“

 

“Shut up!“ Ian interrupted and moved his hand from Mickey’s hip to his neck, pushing his head down towards the mattress. The older man fell to his elbows and buried his face in the pillow. The action caused Ian’s dick to slightly brush Mickey’s right asscheek, which the dark-haired man so perfectly presented to him.

 

Mickey moaned at the contact. He loved being manhandled by Ian. He felt his dick getting hard from being touched roughly and pushed around by the redhead.

 

It got even harder when he heard Ian popping the top of a bottle of lube. The man behind him slicked up his cock before leaning down and licking a long wet stripe between Mickey’s asscheeks, starting from his balls.

 

“Unnpfff...“ Mickey moaned into his pillow. He was about to tell Gallagher to get a move on because this felt just too good, but as if the man behind him could hear his thoughts, he lined up his cock to Mickey’s puckering hole and slammed in with one swift motion.

 

“Aaah... fuck!“ Mickey yelled. He had been expecting a finger or two, but not Ian’s dick as the first thing to enter him tonight. No preparation? Not Ian’s style. The younger man usually spent a torturous amount of time loosening Mickey up with his fingers, slowly adding one after the other while kissing and stroking the brunette until he couldn’t handle it any more. Mickey would get downright pissed off, edging Ian on to „fucking get on him and fuck him already“.

 

None of this was necessary today though, since Ian had spared him of any prep. The bittersweet mixture of pain and pleasure Ian’s cock brought to his unprepared hole brought tears to Mickey’s eyes.

 

After pushing in, Ian waited for a second before grabbing Mickey’s waist and pulling the brunette’s back flush against his chest.

 

Ian borrowed his head in Mickey’s neck, breathing him in. Damn, he had missed the man. The last week had really sucked. He wanted nothing more than flip Mickey on his back and go ever so slow while kissing him and looking deep into his eyes, but Ian knew that today wasn’t about him.

 

Ian pulled out slightly and slammed right back in, his hands digging into Mickey’s hips, pulling him close. “Happy birthday.“ he whispered into the brunette’s ear, his voice sounding husky and full of lust. Mickey almost came then and there. But Ian pulled out again before slamming right back in, setting a brutal pace.

 

“Fuck Gallagher! Ho... holy sh... shit!“ Mickey whimpered beneath him.

 

“If he can still form words, I ain’t doin’ this right.“ Ian though to himself and slightly changed his angle. He was now brushing Mickey’s prostate with every stroke.

 

Mickey was a whimpering mess, trying to hide the pathetic noises he couldn’t help making in the pillow.

 

Ian was having none of that. He reached down and grabbed Mickey’s neck, pulling is head from the bed.

 

“Wanna hear you” he growled and bit the older man’s neck, still relentlessly pounding into him.

 

Since the pillows now no longer absorbed the sounds Mickey was making, they now very much sounded like helpless sobs.

 

Ian grinned. In his mind, he replayed Mickey’s impatient bitching in bed, that he was so used to by now. “Hurry up, Gallagher!”, “You gonna kiss me all night like a girl, or you gonna get on me?”, “Come on, fuck me already.”, “Harder Gallagher, damn!”, and his personal favorite: “That all you got?”.

 

Don’t get me wrong, the redhead loved that Mickey let out the power bottom he really was with him and he actually thought the bickering was adorable (he would never say that out loud though, Mickey would never let him near his ass again). But sometimes he just had to ignore the tough guy’s obscenities and go slow because he just had to _feel_ the other man.

 

But today, on Mickey’s birthday, he wanted to give his lover what _he_ wanted. Therefore, he kept up the brutal pace, relishing the tightness of Mickey’s perfect ass wrapped around him and the sweet noises he was making, knowing that he was the cause of them.

 

Mickey on the other hand, was far to gone to form a useful thought. Ian’s dick hit his sweet spot perfectly with every thrust, one hand clawing at his hip, the other one tight on his neck. This was it, this was heaven.

 

When Ian leaned down to bite at his neck again, Mickey felt heat pooling up in his stomach. His walls started clenching around Ian’s dick, he was about to come.

 

Ian felt Mickey tightening around him and moved his right hand from the brunette’s hip to his neglected dick. Precome was dripping from its tip and Ian grabbed it tight. He started to jerk off the older man in perfect rhythm to his thrusts.

 

Mickey cried out at the touch, the intensity was just too much. One stroke, two strokes and he was coming hard, shooting hot ropes of come on the sheets beneath him. His legs shook, giving up under his weight and he fell to the mattress.

 

Ian moved down with Mickey, staying inside him and feeling his walls tightening up, the muscles in his ass clenching up like crazy. That was all it took for Ian to follow Mickey over the edge. Burying his face in the older man’s neck Ian came in Mickey’s tight heat, feeling his come dripping out of his boyfriend’s tight hole.

 

Heavy breathing filled the room as both men tried to catch their breath. Mickey felt the come-stained sheet sticking to his stomach and Ian’s sweaty chest against his back but he was too blissed out to care.

 

When he regained part of his strength, Ian gently pulled out and rolled over on his back. He was still breathing heavily but while his breathing pattern slowly got back to normal, Mickey was still panting.

 

“Hey” Ian gently nudged Mickey’s shoulder, slightly worried. “You okay?”

 

“Ughh...” Mickey groaned and slowly turned over to face Ian. “Holy shit!” he said, covering his face with his hands. “Holy shit, Gallagher... that was... that was... where did that come from?” he stammered in his post-orgasm haze, slowly turning to lie on his back beside Ian.

 

Ian couldn’t help but chuckle. “I just thought I’d give you exactly what you want for your birthday.” Ian shrugged, a smug smile threatening to break out on his face.

 

“Oh, you know what I want then?” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You know I do!” and there it was, Ian Gallagher’s famous, shit-eating grin.

 

“Asshole!” Mickey laughed, hitting Ian’s stomach lightly with the back of his hand.

 

Ian held on to Mickey’s hand and moved it to his lips, placing a kiss on the tattooed fingers. He moved closer to Mickey and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder. They laid like this in silence for a couple of minutes, Ian drawing patterns into Mickey’s skin with his thumb.

 

After a while, Ian moved his head upwards and pressed his face in Mickey’s neck. He kissed the soft skin behind his ear. “Happy Birthday, baby. I love you.” He said quietly and kissed the soft patch of skin again.

 

“Mmmh” Mickey sighed and Ian propped his head on his elbow to look at Mickey’s face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing calmly now.

 

“I love you to, you idiot.” Mickey said and opened his eyes. Ian smiled and leaned down to press his lips against Mickey’s who grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss until Ian gently pulled away.

 

“Come on then, let’s get ready for dinner and a movie.” Ian said and moved to the edge of the bed.

 

Mickey sighed. “Do we really have to go out? I’d much rather stay in bed with you.” It was worth a try, he thought.

 

“Who said anything about going out, huh?” Ian asked. “I ordered a pizza and got _Under Siege_ for us to watch.”

 

“Fuck off! No bougie restaurant tonight?” Mickey raised his eyebrows.

 

Ian shook his head, grinning.

 

“Damn Gallagher, this night just keeps getting better, might just be my best birthday yet.” Mickey grinned, getting up from the bed and looking for his own pair of boxers.

 

“Oh, and did I mention that I got weed?” Ian asked, his smugness now borderline arrogant.

 

“You keep that up, I’m gonna get hard again, Firecrotch!”

 

*

 

Later, when they were sitting on the couch, their feet propped up on the coffee table next to an empty pizza box, Ian leaned over to the man sitting next to him “So are you going to let me make sweet, sweet love to you on my birthday?“ Ian asked with a mischievous grin “It would only be fair.“ he added, stroking Mickey’s neck.

 

“Dream on, Gallagher!“ Mickey laughed.

 

He leaned over and kissed Ian softly on the lips. “Thank you though... for today. For real.“ Mickey said quietly, avoiding Ian’s eyes.

 

Ian smiled and leaned in for another kiss, his arm curling around Mickey’s shoulder, pulling the older man close.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Further Disclaimer: this is my first fanfic EVER! I literally have no idea what I'm doing. Also, I am not a native english speaker, so I apologise for (the m)any mistakes.
> 
> xo


End file.
